Vorpal Swordz
The Vorpal Swords are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. Almost nothing is known about this Chapter in Imperial records other than their participation in the Abyssal Crusade and the Gheistos Cataclysm. Contentshide Chapter History Notable Campaigns Notable Vorpal Swords Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Sources Chapter HistoryEdit Notable CampaignsEdit Abyssal Crusade (321.M37) - The Abyssal Crusade was a massive campaign undertaken in 321.M37 by the forces of the Imperium of Man into the hellish realm known as the Eye of Terror located in the Segmentum Obscurus. The man later canonised by the Ecclesiarchy as Saint Basillius passed judgement and 30 Space Marine Chapters, including the Vorpal Swords, were found wanting. The guilty, designated The Judged, were given a choice between instant death or embarking upon a Penitent Crusade into the Eye of Terror. The accused all chose the latter course. They succeeded in battling the Forces of Chaos across 400 worlds within the Eye, but suffered horrendous casualties. Thousands of Astartes were slain or corrupted by Chaos. In the aftermath of the Abyssal Crusade, the number of raids conducted by Chaos Space Marines on worlds in Imperial space increased dramatically. Judgement of Basillius (112.M38) - Having purged more than 400 worlds within the Eye of Terror, the survivors of the Abyssal Crusade returned to Imperial space in 112.M38. Without pausing to claim the honours due for such a successful and protracted Imperial Crusade, Chapter Master Konvak Lann of the Vorpal Swords declared the now ancient Saint Basillius a false idol and adoration of him tantamount to betrayal. In less than a year, every known sepulchre and shrine dedicated to the false saint is destroyed. After his execution, his bones, along with countless relics, books of doctrine and thousands of living worshippers are placed on a derelict bulk-freighter and launched directly into a nearby star. Gheistos Cataclysm (Unknown Date.M41) - The Vorpal Swords Chapter came to the aid of the beleaguered Imperial world of Gheistos, which was beset by a major Warp incursion in the form of a daemon army. The Astartes of the Vorpal Swords deployed in an orbital strike across the globe, engaging multiple target zones. In one orbital assault, a Vorpal Swords detachment attempted to relieve the Planetary Governor's fortress which was attacked by a Greater Daemon, the infamous Bloodthirster Skarbrand the Exiled One. At another engagement zone, the Vorpal Swords faced the infected population of Gheistos' capital city, which had become hosts to a number of Plague Daemons and Nurglings which cavorted through the streets alongside the dead and the dying. In a major victory, a Vorpal Swords Drop Pod assault surrounded a daemonic force at the Devlan Space Port. Fighting through the hordes of daemons they managed to successfully close a major Warp rift. Despite both the heroism of the Vorpal Swords and the unrelenting fury of the daemonic host, neither side could gain the advantage or a final, clear-cut victory and the world was ultimately consumed by an Exterminatus order. Notable Vorpal SwordsEdit Konvak Lann (Chapter Master) - Konvak Lann was the Chapter Master of the Vorpal Swords at the time of the Abyssal Crusade in the 37th Millennium. Almost 800 standard years after the Abyssal Crusade began, the remnants of some of The Judged returned from the Warp in 112.M38, having purged more than 400 worlds within the Eye of Terror. They could barely contain their fury when they were detained by agents of the Inquisition and tested for the taint of Chaos. As they passed every test, a horrible truth came to light. Saint Basillius still lived, and the testimony of Konvak Lann, the Master of the Vorpal Swords Chapter, revealed him as a false idol, guilty of sending innocents into the jaws of damnation in the service of the Dark Gods. The Vorpal Swords led the other survivors of the Crusade, blazing with righteous anger, to penetrate the defences of Basillius' palace. They found the unaccountably ancient saint and finally revealed Basillius' true nature as an apostle of Chaos. In less than a year, every known sepulchre and shrine dedicated to the false saint was destroyed. After his execution by the Inquisition, an Edict of Obliteration was carried out. The Heretic Saint's bones, along with countless relics, books of doctrine and thousands of living worshippers were placed on a derelict bulk-freighter and launched directly into a nearby star, purging all taint of Basillius as if he had never existed. Even so, the full extent of his corruption and the reach of his influence has never been fully discovered in the millennia since. Chapter AppearanceEdit Chapter ColoursEdit The Vorpal Swords primarily wear light green coloured Power Armour. The power pack and shoulder pads are black in colour. The open-faced, white coloured squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran -- is located on the right shoulder pad. A white coloured Roman numeral is stenciled in the centre of the squad specialty symbol, indicating squad number. The colour of the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard indicates company number in accordance with the Codex Astartes -- White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), ect.. Chapter BadgeEdit The Vorpal Swords' Chapter badge is a pair of crossed gladius swords, their tips pointed upwards, on a field of black. Category:Organizations